Kairi in Port Royal
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: What would have happened if Kairi had ended up in Port Royal after getting away from Axel again? Takes place during Port Royal: Second Visit, Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora/Kairi. OLD STORY.
1. On Your Side

My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so it's a bit short. And sorry if any of the characters are a bit OOC.

Summary: What if Kairi found herself in Port Royal after getting away from Axel again? What would have happened if she was still there during Sora's second visit? It's Port Royal: Second visit, but with Kairi added to the small tale.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, or the POTC characters.

* * *

On Your Side

Axel dragged Kairi through the mysterious blue space known as the darkness, Pluto padding along behind them. Kairi struggled, but Axel was too strong.

"What do you want with me?" she asked bitterly.

"Nothing," Axel answered. "I'm trying to get you to safety; hopefully with Sora."

"Liar!" Kairi shouted, struggling more.

This time, Axel froze and spun round, now eye level with Kairi.

"I'm not lieing!" he denied. "I used to belong to the Organization, but now I'm against them; like Sora! They're the ones who want to kidnap you, and I'm trying to prevent that from happening!"

Kairi stared at him, but his eyes spoke the truth. He wasn't going to hurt her. Kairi stopped struggling as Axel continued onwards, his grip now loosened. But it tightened once again when the Nobodies surrounded them. Pluto snarled at them, whilst Axel pulled Kairi behind him. Two spinning weapons appeared in his hands as he prepared to fight the attackers.

"Aren't they on your side?" Kairi asked.

"They used to be," Axel answered.

Suddenly, another figure appeared, wearing a black cloak like Axel's. He had light blue hair, and orange coloured eyes. A thin, black cross was drawn on his forehead.

"Saix!" Axel yelled bitterly.

Saix smiled evilly.

"Who knew that you'd be the one to turn on us, Axel," he said.

A Nobody leapt forward, but Axel battered it away.

"If you hand over Kairi," Saix continued, "then I'll call the Nobodies off, and accept you back with no questions asked."

"I'd rather be taken by the Darkness!" Axel said, battering another Nobody away.

This continued, until Axel realized that Kairi was in too much danger.

"Kairi, you and the dog need to get outta here, NOW!" he yelled, before creating a doorway in the darkness.

Kairi gazed at it, before turning to Axel.

"Where does it go?" she asked.

"To a safe world!" Axel answered, still fighting off the Nobodies. "The people there should know Sora, now GO!"

Kairi knew that there was no point arguing, so turned and fled through the doorway, Pluto behind her. She soon found herself falling, before landing on hard ground. Then, nothing.

* * *

Again, sorry if any of the characters are a bit OOC. First Kingdom Hearts fic, remember! Please review!


	2. The Pirates of Port Royal

Sorry for another short chapter. This is going to be a short story, so expect a lot of this. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I've been getting so far and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The Pirates Of Port Royal

Kairi felt the bump on her head as she began to come round, moaning a little. The place she was in was dark, but she realized that this was because it was night time. Kairi sat up, rubbing her head.

"Are you OK?"

Kairi looked up, to see two men and a woman staring back at her. The woman and one of the men were crouched down, while the other man was standing behind them. The woman was dressed in a yellow coloured dress with long sleeves, long blonde hair flowing down her back. The man crouching down wore black trousers, as well as a white blouse and a brown waist coat, brown hair ending just above his shoulder. The man standing up looked the most unusual, in Kairi's eyes. He wore black faded trousers and a dark grey waist coat with a white blouse underneath. He wore a red bandanna around his head, dark brown dreadlocks underneath it. The only word that could describe him, was Pirate.

"Yeah," Kairi said, answering the woman's question.

"You and that dog came flying out of a black hole in the middle of the street!" the man kneeling down explained.

Kairi noticed Pluto sitting not far off, still looking as happy as ever. Kairi gave a deep sigh.

"Where...where am I?" she asked.

"You're in Port Royal," the woman said, she and the man standing up.

"Port Royal?" Kairi questioned, standing up herself.

The three adults nodded.

"Well..." Kairi continued. "I'm Kairi."

"I'm Will Turner," the first man said.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann," the woman said.

"And I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," the other man said, pushing his way through. "May I ask you why you fell through a hole in the street?"

Kairi looked down.

"It's kind of hard to explain," she said quietly.

Jack turned to Will and Elizabeth.

"This kid is weirder than Sora!" he said.

Kairi's head immediately shot up. Did he just say Sora?

"Did you just say 'Sora'?" she asked hopefully.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

Kairi began to grow excited.

"SORA was HERE!?! Thank goodness!" she yelled.

The others looked confused.

"You know Sora?" Will asked.

Kairi nodded.

"Yeah. We were separated for a while, but then found each other again. Then he had to leave me back home, while he went to look for our other friend; Riku. I haven't seen him since."

The others exchanged glances.

"Then do you want to stay here?" Elizabeth suggested. "He did say that he was coming back."

Kairi nodded, Pluto giving a happy bark. It would be good to see Sora again.

* * *

Don't worry, Sora appears in the next chapter! Please review!


	3. Not More Pirates!

Sora's finally here! And Donald and Goofy! Enjoy!

* * *

Not More Pirates!

When Sora, Donald and Goofy set foot in Port Royal again, they immediately realized that something was wrong. But before they could go and check it out, Elizabeth came hurrying up to them.

"Sora!"

"Elizabeth!" Sora exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth caught her breath back before she continued.

"Sora, do you know a girl named Kairi?" she asked.

Sora's heart immediately leapt with excitement.

"Kairi? Is she here?" he asked, almost yelling.

Elizabeth nodded.

"But that's not all," she continued. "The cursed Pirates are back, and they seem to be after Kairi. Jack is doing the best he can to fight them off, but you're the only ones who can kill those Pirates!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Donald said, before the four of them made their way to the docks.

* * *

Upon arriving, Sora noticed a horrifying sight.

Dozens of Pirates had surrounded Jack, as well as Pluto. And behind Jack, stood Kairi.

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled.

Kairi turned and saw him.

"SORA!"

Jack turned and noticed him too.

"ZOLA! Some assistance?" he asked.

"That's _SORA_, Donald and Goofy!" Sora corrected him.

"Will ye leave a mate ta perish?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes.

But Soar wasn't concerned about Jack, he was more concerned about Kairi. The trio hurried forward, weapons at the ready.

After fighting off the un-dead Pirates, Sora turned to Kairi. She looked...different.

"Kairi! You look...different," he said.

"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you," Kairi explained.

Sora turned away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he began, but was cut short by Kairi hugging him.

"This is real," she told him.

Sora hesitated at first, before he wrapped his arms around her. Donald and Goofy exchanged glances, while Jack just rolled his eyes.

"First Will and Elizabeth, and now you two!" he said.

The others chuckled, before Sora turned to where the Pirates had been.

"Those Pirates were cursed," he said. "I'd thought we'd seen the last of the curse of the Aztec Gold...what gives?"

Jack didn't seem too happy about the situation either.

"Some scallywag must've got greedy," he said. "They appeared not long after your friends got here."

He pointed to Kairi and Pluto, who just barked happily. Sora raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Oh I see!" Jack said. "You don't trust me, do you?"

The others just shrugged.

"Likely a wise choice," Jack concluded. "I AM a Pirate, mates!"

Elizabeth approached them, having watched the battle from a safe distance.

"Oh, while I remember, where's Will, Elizabeth?" Sora asked.

"Well, when he discovered that the cursed Pirates had returned, he wanted to find out why, so went to Isla De Muerta; to check on the Aztec treasure," Elizabeth explained. "I fear something has happened."

She turned to Jack.

"Jack, you have to take me to him," she demanded.

But Jack didn't seem in the mood.

"Sorry, but if you'll be wanting him rescued, best do it alone lass," he said.

"Don't you think this guy is a little weird, Sora?" Kairi asked, whispering in Sora's ear.

"Yeah!" Sora answered. "But you get used to it!"

"Alone?" Elizabeth questioned. "Really, Jack? Sail to the island and take on cursed Pirates?"

"Well if any lass could..."

"What are you implying there, Mr Sparrow?" Kairi asked, crossing her arms.

"CAPTAIN Sparrow!" Jack corrected.

"Are you sure he's in trouble?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure," Elizabeth said. "But he's been gone far too long. I wanted to go with him, but he insisted I stayed here. I can't just sit and wait!"

She turned back to Jack.

"Please Jack!" she begged. "Just take me to him!"

"Hold on a moment!" Jack began. "I see no profit in it for me!"

"I shall reward you, of course..." Elizabeth began, but that was all Jack needed.

"Then let's go!" he said.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Will on the Interceptor

The gang find Will, but they also find an unwelcome visitor.

* * *

Will On The Interceptor

The _Black Pearl_ sailed through the Caribbean waters, heading towards the island of the cursed treasure. Goofy was leaning over the side of the ship, looking for anything unusual. He then spotted the _Interceptor_.

"_Interceptor_ off the starboard bow!" he shouted, pointing.

Everyone hurried over, to see Will unconscious on the other ship.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled.

Pluto barked at the unconscious form. Jack faked his death, showing what could have happened to Will.

"Stop that Jack!" Elizabeth said, before turning to Sora. "We've got to rescue him!"

* * *

Sometime later, Will was lying in the Captain's cabin on the floor, Elizabeth by his side. The others were gathered round, wanting to know what happened.

"Will!" Elizabeth spoke, lifting Will's head. "Wake up!"

After having his face slapped a couple of times, Will finally woke up.

"Elizabeth!" he breathed.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"The medallions..." Will began, "and the stone chest; someone's taken them! Next thing I knew, we were attacked...but I couldn't see who it was; his face was shrouded...in a black hood."

Kairi and Sora gasped.

"The Organization!" Sora exclaimed.

"We found a way out of the cave..." Will continued, "but the villain sent a horde of terrible creatures after us...I've never seen their likes before...I think...I'm the only one who made it back to the ship..."

Will began to falter.

"Will?" Elizabeth started.

"Elizabeth...I feel rather..."

But before he could continue, he passed out again. Elizabeth laid him gently down.

"It's the Organization all right!" Kairi said. "They must be after me!"

"There's no proof of that!" Sora said.

Elizabeth stood up and turned to them.

"You'd best go prepared," she advised. "We've no idea what's out there."

"Pardon me lads and lasses," Jack began, "but your Captain will have no monsters today. Thank ye, we're turning for home."

And with that, he turned and began to walk out of the cabin.

"Just like that?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Just like that!" Jack repeated.

A few moments later, Kairi heard him open the doors, followed by him saying "Don't remember invitin' you?"

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy hurried up on deck, to see a figure in a black cloak appearing. Kairi backed away, but Sora and the others leapt forwards.

"So it _was_ the Organization!" Sora said. "We'll handle this!"

The figure raised his hand.

"The darkness of men's hearts; drawn to these cursed medallions, and this Heartless!"

A large Heartless appeared behind him, ready for battle.

"A veritable maelstrom of avarice. I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?"

"And you want an answer _now_?" Jack questioned.

"Precisely!"

The figure disappeared, leaving behind the Heartless.

* * *

Sorry it was a bit short. Please review!


	5. The Heartless and the Medallions

Things didn't look good in the last chapter. They don't look too good in this chapter either!

P.S. Thanks NinjaSheik for telling me the Organization member's name. Didn't know who it was until you mentioned it in your review!

* * *

The Heartless And The Medallions

Kairi could only watch as her friends battled the Heartless. She would have joined in too, but didn't posses any sort of weapon that would enable her to fight. Plus there was the fact that Sora would have freaked out if she did. So Kairi just stood in the doorway, watching from a safe distance. They eventually succeeded in throwing the creature overboard.

"Oh boy!" Donald cheered.

"Not over yet!" Sora stated, as the four of them turned to the Organization member.

He took of his hood to reveal his face. He had bluish coloured eyes and bleach blonde hair, as well as a beard. An earring dangled in his left ear. His name was Luxord.

"Throw him overboard!" Jack commanded.

"Aye aye!" Sora agreed.

"Parley!"

"Scuse me?" Jack questioned.

"Barley?" Goofy said, confused.

"It's a bit of the Pirate's Code," Jack explained. "Anyone who invokes 'Parley' must not be harmed till negotiations are complete."

"This is no time for rules!" Sora pointed out.

"True," Jack said. "But as we're honourable Pirates we should always stick to the Code!"

He turned back to Luxord, scowling.

"All right you," he said bitterly, "out with it!"

"I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies," he said.

"Rather accommodating of you mate!" Jack said. "And for that you want...?"

Luxord silently lifted his finger, pointing right at...Kairi.

Kairi gasped as Sora leapt in front of her.

"You're not getting Kairi!" he yelled.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"The strange effects love has on men!" he said to himself.

Luxord scowled, but his evil expression returned.

"Fine!" he said. "Then I'll just have to take a few souvenirs...for the memories!"

"Huh?"

Luxord threw five medallions up in the air, just as five Nobodies leapt up to catch them.

"Oh No!" Goofy gasped. "We can't stop the curse unless we got all the medallions!"

"Our friend's about to learn what it means to cross a Pirate!" Jack said, sword at the ready.

"Oh?"

There was a low rumbling, followed by the Heartless rising from the water. Only this time...it was cursed.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, he's yours!" Jack decided.

Kairi got ready to fight too. Weapon or no weapon, she wasn't about to abandon her friends.

The Heartless suddenly made a great wind, blowing the five friends backwards onto the _Interceptor_. Sora immediately stood up, Kairi behind him. They were just in time to see Luxord, as he shouted "FIRE!"

The cannons of the _Black Pearl_ shot at the _Interceptor_, blowing it to bits. The last thing Kairi remembered was Sora pushing her down to the ground, before everything went black.

* * *

What will happen now? Please review!


	6. The Secret's Out

Things start to get a bit more hopeful.

* * *

The Secret's Out

Kairi woke up with a thumping head ache. She knelt up, rubbing her head lightly. Sora laid beside her, but he was still out cold. Kairi looked up, but screamed at the sight she saw. Jack was standing in front of her, but his skin was gone, revealing his bones. Just as Jack turned to face her, Sora shot up.

"Kairi what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling up.

Kairi pointed at Jack wordlessly. Sora turned to him, and jumped back in surprise.

"You stole a medallion _again_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Again?" Kairi questioned.

"Long story!" Sora said.

"Were I only that fortunate," Jack said.

Donald and Goofy soon joined them, all staring at Jack.

"Fortunate?" Donald questioned.

"So, uh, how come you're all skeleton-y?" Goofy asked.

"Perhaps I got a touch o' somethin' from that monster what attacked us?" Jack said. "Yet, why's the skin restin' right on you four?"

"Cause we're not greedy!" Donald said proudly.

Despite not believing Donald, Sora still pondered over it.

"That still doesn't solve the mystery!" he concluded.

Jack wandered out of the moonlight, his body returning to normal.

"Gawrsh, maybe the reason we're all OK is because we're not from this world?" Goofy guessed.

Kairi turned to Jack who was standing a little way off. He had heard. Kairi knew it.

"There must be different laws," Donald continued.

Kairi tried to hint to them that Jack was listening.

"Yeah," Sora added, "we're always just...passing through. Wonder when we'll see home again..."

Kairi sensed the sadness in his voice, so rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Sora..." Donald began.

But Sora's facial expression soon changed.

"Just kiddin' you!" he said. "Lucky we didn't get cursed, huh?"

"Quit yammerin' mates!" Jack said. "We've got to find ourselves a ship that'll float!"

And with that he walked towards the opening, the others following. As they walked, they examined their surroundings.

"This seems to be where wrecked ships drift to," Goofy stated. "There may be a boat in good enough condition to use."

"Right," Kairi said. "Let's go look."

They carried on walking, until some Heartless appeared.

"Kairi, stay back!" Sora yelled.

But Kairi ran straight up to one of the Heartless and kicked it.

"No Sora!" she said. "This time, I'll fight!"

Before Sora could argue, some cursed Pirates appeared. They fought them off, making their way along the path at the same time. When their enemies were gone, the gang continued on their way, coming out into the moonlight. Kairi held Sora back as the others continued.

"Sora," she began. "You know you told me about having to keep the fact that you're from another world a secret?"

Sora nodded.

"Why?"

"It's just that when you were talking about it back there, I think Jack overheard you."

Sora's eyes went wide, before he hung his head low.

"Oh," he said quietly. "Well, it can't be helped now."

They continued on their way, until Donald noticed something.

"Look!"

He pointed to where a Nobody was standing, tossing a medallion in it's hand.

"A medallion!" Jack yelled. "Get it!"

It didn't take long for them to defeat the creature. Once it had vanished, the medallion dropped to the ground. Jack walked forward and picked it up.

"Four more to go," he stated.

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"A Pirate must have a keen eye," Jack explained, "else he won't be sailin' free for very long! Savvy?"

There was suddenly the sound of waves moving, and Kairi turned round to see something approaching.

"What's that?" she asked.

Everyone else turned round to see the _Black Pearl_ sailing out of the mist. They approached it, only to be greeted by Elizabeth.

"Ahoy mateys!" she shouted.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ridiculous imitation; and yet, I'm flattered," he said.

* * *

Jack knows! What will happen now?


	7. Explanations

Sorry I haven't updated recently. I was away for the weekend.

* * *

Explanations

Once aboard the Pearl, Will, Elizabeth and Pluto approached the group. Will wanted an explanation referring to Jack's...new looks.

"Jack, what happened?" he asked.

"Ah, but who's to blame for it, eh?" Jack asked back.

"It's Organization XIII," Sora answered.

Kairi nodded in agreement.

"They're the ones behind it all!" she added.

"Wonder what they want?" Goofy asked.

"They want me, that's what!" Kairi answered bitterly.

Sora turned to Kairi.

"Since when have they been after you?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "But this guy named Axel, who used to belong to the Organization, came and kidnapped me first. He said that he wanted to get me to safety, to stop the Organization from kidnapping me. But before he could, this other guy attacked us. So Axel sent me here."

The other six listened in awe.

"The hooded man took the Pirates and his creatures with him," Will said. "Into some strange hole."

"Similar to the one Kairi came out of," Elizabeth added.

"We saw them leave from inside the cabin," Will continued.

"Didn't occur to you to fight them, mate?" Jack asked.

"I'm no fool," was Will's answer. "I knew I was no match for them."

"That I believe," Jack said.

"Sora," Will began. "I think we'll need your help."

"Got it!" Sora answered.

The others nodded.

"First, let's find all the medallions," Will planned. "Otherwise the curse can't be broken...and the creatures will remain invincible."

"And that would be a disaster!" Kairi added.

* * *

They began their search, first looking in the cabin. They came across a cannon, which was weird, since it shouldn't have been in the cabin.

"The cannon only proves Barbossa's hostile intentions," Jack stated.

"I can't believe they are trying to harness the power of the Aztec gold," Will said, returning back to their current situation. "Those monsters will be invincible until we return the medallions. We'd better hurry."

The others agreed, before heading out on deck again. Pluto sniffed about, but there were no Nobodies in sight.

"We'll probably need to sail all over the blooming place for these medallions, eh?" Jack said, walking up to the helm.

* * *

Please review, and I hopefully should be updating tomorrow.


	8. The Five Medallions

Here's the next one. Sorry it's short.

* * *

The Five Medallions

Suddenly, dozens of Heartless and cursed Pirates attacked from out of nowhere. No time was waisted to fight back, Kairi and Pluto joining in. She found it hard to fight without a weapon, so Jack ended up loaning her one of his swords. Kairi got used to the sword easily, and was soon fighting just as brutally as Sora. Sora was impressed by her skills, as were the others.

The battle soon ended, and they continued on their search. They went back to the shipwrecks, where they found two of the Nobodies, thanks to Pluto's sensitive nose. After enduring a fight with them, as well as some more cursed Pirates, two of the medallions were retrieved.

Having found two, they sailed to the Isla De Muerta, where they found the last two Nobodies. It didn't take long to defeat them, as they were alone. Once they returned back to the ship, they showed Will and Elizabeth the medallions.

"That's five medallions; we've got 'em all!" Sora said triumphantly.

"But where's the chest?" Jack asked, who had now returned to his original state since the moon wasn't out.

"If we find the hooded man, we'll find it," Will suggested.

"Probably in Port Royal," Sora said.

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Organization XIII is after people's hearts..." Sora began.

"...so they're gonna where there's lot's of people," Kairi finished for him.

"They'll hurt the townsfolk?" Will asked in horror.

"No, they're bringin' 'em flowers, mate!" Jack said sarcastically. "I don't know who these Organizers are, but I will say they're making we Pirates look like proper gents!"

He made his way up to the helm, angry with what was happening.

"Well Jack..." Will began, "...then...we have to help!"

Jack was silent, before he said "Then let go and haul to run free!"

* * *

The next chapter should hopefully be a lot more exciting!


	9. The Final Battle

The chapter you've all been waiting for! Will Kairi be all right?

* * *

The Final Battle

The entire gang hurried up the pier of Port Royal towards the harbour, where the giant, cursed Heartless was waiting for them. Everyone paused.

"Go!" Jack said. "He's for me!"

He and the Heartless moved aside, whilst the others continued forward. The stopped in front of the chest.

"Now to break that curse!" Sora said, before dropping the medallions into the chest.

Kairi watched as the Heartless changed immediately. It was no longer cursed.

"The curse; it's gone!" Donald yelled.

But Kairi noticed that Jack was still a skeleton.

"Then what's this?" he asked, examining his hands.

"Aw, I understand!" Goofy began. "Jack musta been cursed by that monster, not from taking the gold!"

Jack looked disappointed.

"Oh, I've no worries then!" Jack said sarcastically.

"It's OK Jack!" Sora said. "We'll just have to defeat the monster, that's all!"

But the Heartless disagreed with this. It lurched forward, striking the chest, medallions flying everywhere. Kairi was just able to jump out the way, just as the monster became cursed again. She stood next to Sora, ready to fight, but Sora pushed her away.

"Sorry Kairi, but this is one battle I don't want you involved in!" he said.

Kairi went to argue, but realized that there was no point. She hurried away and stood by Will, Elizabeth and Pluto, watching the battle. It went on for a long time, before the curse was broken once again and the monster killed. Jack returned to normal, and examined himself happily. Kairi ran over and hugged Sora.

"You're OK!" she said happily.

Sora smiled back, before turning to Jack.

"All better!" he said, satisfied.

"Ah, not quite, mate," he said, before turning to where Luxord had appeared again.

He was taking the monster's heart.

"Sora, bravo," he said. "Now I need just one more thing."

Sora suddenly heard Kairi's sudden scream, so turned round. But she was gone. He turned back to Luxord, to find Kairi in his grasp.

"YOU...ROTTEN...!" Sora began.

"Don't worry," Luxord said. "We'll take good care of her!"

Before Sora could do anything, there was a sudden gunshot. Luxord jumped back, holding his hand up to his shoulder. Now released, Kairi hurried over to Sora and hid behind him. Sora looked up, to see Jack with a smoking pistol in his hand. He blew the smoke away, satisfied.

"Sorry mate," he said. "But that fellow is just annoying me now!"

Sora smiled, as Luxord recovered. He scowled at Sora.

"You'll pay for that!" he said, before disappearing into a black hole.

There was silence.

"See what I mean!" Kairi said. "They're trying to kidnap me to get to you!"

Sora sighed.

"I know that now," he said.

Before any more could be said, Jack rested his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Just who was that chap?" he asked.

"He's part of an Organization that's collecting hearts," Sora began. "First, they release Heartless into different worlds. We defeat those Heartless, then, they get the hearts."

"We're never gonna stop 'em like that!" Kairi said.

Will, Elizabeth and Pluto came over, just to hear the last part of the conversation.

"What's the plan then?" Jack asked.

"We gotta find their stronghold and finish them off, once and for all!" Sora declared.

Jack frowned.

"Sailin' these waters, I've heard some tales, but not a one like this!" he said.

"Is there any way we can help?" Will asked.

Sora thought about it.

"Anything at all?" Elizabeth asked again.

"There is!" Jack suddenly said.

* * *

One more to go! Please review!


	10. Keyblade Chooses

Last chapter guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Keyblade Chooses

With the chest chucked overboard, there was no chance of anyone becoming cursed again; except for perhaps a few fish. But that didn't really matter.

"It's certain we don't need the likes of that hooded fellow and the Heartless about!" Jack said. "They'll ruin the market for us true Pirates!"

Elizabeth sighed.

"So _that's_ why you went to Port Royal!" she began. "And we actually thought you wanted to save everyone!"

"A Pirate always looks to profit, Miss Swann," Jack reminded her.

"Too bad!" Sora said. "You had us going there; thinking you'd turned over a new leaf!"

Kairi giggled at this, and Pluto barked in the background.

"The question is, what's beyond the leaf? Savvy?" Jack asked.

It was then that everyone remembered the reward Elizabeth had promised Jack.

"Oh...oh yes; a reward. And what'll it be?" she asked.

"That lovely blade of Sora's!"

Kairi gasped as the others jumped back.

"OK, sure!" Sora said, as the Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Kairi asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"Trust me!" Sora said.

Jack seemed to pick up on this.

"Hold on!" he said. "That was far too easy. What's the rub?"

He hesitantly took the Keyblade, examined it, before it disappeared from his hand, reappearing in Sora's hand.

"There, ye see!" he said.

Sora shrugged.

"Well, you've always got the Pearl, Jack!" he said.

"That I do!" Jack agreed. "But someday, I'll gather a blood-thirsty crew, and come to take that blade. Chance by then, I'll have the way to wield it!"

He turned to Will and Elizabeth.

"And if I succeed, I'll ask you two to join me. That'll be reward enough," he finished.

"Done!" Elizabeth said, gaining a confused look from Will.

"But Jack, with a great weapon like that, comes great responsibility," Kairi began, not liking the idea of Jack coming in the dead of night to steal Sora's Keyblade. "You'll be constantly fighting Heartless and Nobodies, and those hooded guys, and let's not forget you'll gain the responsibility of protecting all the worlds from eternal darkness. And you also have to have a strong heart in order to wield it."

At this last sentence she eyed Sora, who looked back at her awkwardly.

"Er...heh heh...yeah...I guess?" he agreed.

Jack didn't really like the sound of all this.

"That does sound like a lot of work," he concluded. "Maybe I should just stick to pillaging and plundering!"

"That would be best," Kairi agreed.

"And besides," Sora continued, "you don't even know where to find me, and I doubt you can travel between different worlds!"

"One can try?" Jack suggested.

In the background, Donald and Goofy were talking.

"Maybe someday, Jack'll be able to use the Keyblade after all!" Goofy suggested.

"Why's that?" Donald asked.

"A-hyuck! He and Sora are kind of alike, dontcha think?" Goofy said, turning to Jack and Sora.

Both scoffed.

"Are not!" they said at exactly the same time, using exactly the same hand movements.

They both turned to one an other, and smiled. And it all ended in hysterical laughter, Kairi giving Sora a playful punch.

* * *

After leaving that world, Sora took Kairi and Pluto to Hollow Baston for safe keeping, whilst he, Donald and Goofy continued their quest. Unfortunately, Kairi did end up being kidnapped by the Organization, when no one suspected it. After this, the story continued as normal. But Kairi never forgot her time in Port Royal, and how she and Sora had shared some sort of adventure together, which in the long run, made their relationship blossom.

* * *

Finished! A big thanks to Leelee488512, Piratess-Bell, xFadingMoonx, NinjaSheik, WickedSong, CrimsonDarkness0013 and Turner Child for reviewing, and a big thanks to those who have read this story!

Will hopefully be uploading more Kingdom Hearts stories soon!


End file.
